"While In Another World's New York" (Private Roleplay with MaxIrvaron) (Trisell)
Intro (Speeder) At a brisk 6:03 AM, a curvy feminine figure strolled up to the locked fence guarding her pride and joy: the music store known as "Chap's Knocks". It was small enough, being a two-story business--one level for product and business and the other for storage and employee office--but no younger than ten years in business. The arachnid female unlocked and set up the shop: unlatching doors, turning on displays, checking the camera feed for unusual activities, and then at 6:45, she spent the next hour and 15 minutes enjoying herself before officially opening. She would often use some of the recording equipment up on display to test and create new sound and song bytes for her amateur music career: saving the files to her personal devices for later. A candy bar or two later--plus some pre-8-AM-opening exercise to make sure her self-conscious slender figure was maintained, and a small bit of webbing turned the open sign around for the public. The other employee for the day shift wouldn't be there until 10, but the spider didn't particularly mind. Seeing the snow outside that she jogged through, the six-armed (plus legs) woman reapplied her form-fitting grey and slate sweater with the fur-like hood. 9:31 AM and a few customers were strolling about. Business was always good. Intro (Kennedy) In the Lamak Zone, it was nearing the afternoon, and Kennedy was in the Hartley Mansion alone... and bored. Mac and Scarlet had gone on a mission, and Kennedy had recently finished up with his Extreme Gearist training, so he was bored. He considered going to the Wild Wind Village when his hand started glowing purple. Ah.... the Chaos Force. How could I let myself forget? Kennedy got off the couch he was on and put on his favorite outfit before walking out the door. I'll check out if a few Zones need to be saved, and then maybe I should go to another one to relax? Huh. I don't think I do that a lot. It won't hurt to see what a random Zone has to offer. Kennedy disappeared in a flash of white light, determined to end his boredom. Participants and Characters *MaxIrvaron -- Kennedy The Chaos Tiger *Trisell -- Li'l Speeder Starting Point An exhausted grey tiger came into the shop, intrigued about everything this world had to offer. What were some new cities? New customs? New forms of etiquette? Kennedy always thought that learning about new stuff like this was super interesting. He looked at an album of music. "Dreamy Days" by Jonah Kyle? I'm interested. I'll keep this as a souvenir. He said before walking up to the register and laying the amount of money he needed to buy it. "I'd like to buy this album, please," Kennedy said. The multi-goggled spider girl looked over the currency, counting quickly before putting it through a small scanner. "Do you ne'd a bagh?" She asked while instinctively reaching toward the shelf behind the desk with one of her other arms. The Brazilian accent was usually the most distractable feature if it weren't for her thick cotton mouth. There was no mystery to where this vocal feature came from judging by her wide fangs kept neatly tucked inside her mouth. "I can carry this fine," Kennedy said, replying after two seconds needed to decipher her speech. "Thank you for the offer, though." The spider gave a little nod, putting the money in the register with a little tuned "Eeeg'act change!" before ripping out the receipt, handing it back along with the album. Kennedy zoned out for a few seconds, trying to decipher her again... but failing. "I'm sorry, no intentions to be rude, but what exactly was that? Exact change?" She nodded, waving the receipt a bit to prompt him to take or reject it... along with the item. She didn't appear offended. This must have happened many times in the past. "Sh'till got a j'hob, sh'o, no complainsh here," she chuckled. "Well, I'm happy that your culture and accent doesn't take too much of a toll on your life," Kennedy said before taking the receipt and the item. He started heading out the door. "Have a good day!" She typically waved as he strolled out whilst flattening the stored gift bags. The spider kept an eye on the tiger for the brief time he remained in view, but once he was gone, she moved on to other customers and upkeep. As soon as Kennedy was outside and closed the door, he looked at the album. Blast it! This is ''rock, not country and slash or pop! Who makes a song called Dreamy Days a rock song, anyway?'' Kennedy said, shaking his head. No offense to Mac, but he doesn't have the good of a taste in musi-'' "ROAR!" A loud roar exploded behind Kennedy causing him to sigh and turn around. A black, gnarly purple-eyed hog-like beast with two curvy horns on its nose stood at about nine meters tall and eleven meters wide. It had two tails, both of which had spikes. It stamped its six feet into the ground repeatedly as Kennedy shook his head. "You? I thought I left you in the Xandar Zone. Some of your nuisances just refuse to die." Kennedy put his arm out, and it glowed purple before turning into a sword. He pointed it at the beast. "I'm afraid I cannot allow you to harm any of the civilians here. So, if you can even comprehend what I am say-" "ROOOOAR!" it interrupted, causing Kennedy to glare at it. "You really are quite rude. Now, if you could excuse me for a second-" Kennedy snapped, trapping the beast in a large, purple bubble made out of Chaos Energy. "I need to go warn the innocents that there's a nasty monster here." Kennedy went back into the music store, seeming totally nonchalant. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but do you think you could go into some sort of emergency hiding spot that's the safest? I put a dastardly beast inside of a Chaos Bubble, and due to its unruliness, I doubt it has the capability to hold for much longer." The spider girl just kind of stood there for a second, processing the request with a small "... What?" Which was immediately followed by a good number of the customers screaming and pointing at the creature caged outside: some immediately bolting for the exit, the more aware rushing to the back exit, and the spider just kind of leaning over and looking out blank-faced at the creature, her mouth going agape. "This doesn't look like a good time for business right now," Kennedy said. "Now, if you could, riddle me this: I could keep it here and try to my hardest to not let it escape, but civilians would probably be frightened by the sight, and your business fails. Alternatively, I could ki- ''exterminate it right here and right now, but there's no telling what could be inside that... and if I'm going to dirty your streets. Which one would you prefer?" The spider didn't respond verbally to this, at the moment still processing the whole situation, but she did manage to reach over and press the alert button for the police under the counter. Within a few seconds, it was just Kennedy, the monster, and the spider girl. Kennedy sighed. "Too scared to respond... how unfortunate. Maybe the authorities should answer my question. I'll focus on keeping it trapped inside its bubble." "U-um... I- I don't know?" The spider girl eventually stammered out. "Can... you... jush't... move it sh'omewhere?" "That's what I've been trying," Kennedy said, glaring at it from inside. "I've been leaving that hideous hog in countless realms, but something is making it follow me. And it's getting faster, so it'd be best to deal with it now." Kennedy sighed as he pointed his arm-sword at it. "I'm not sure if I can do it alone, though. Are you any good in combat? If not, is there anybody you know who is?" "Uh..." She looked back at the creature. "Ah... can... try?" The spider cautiously started to the doorway to walk out. "Thank you, miss. Now, I'm going to annoy and distract it, and you can.... do whatever you're gonna try to do." Kennedy didn't say much before flying off and snapping, putting the bubble down, Kennedy flew around it, extending his arm-sword occasionally to stab it and throwing multiple purple Chaos Spears at it, getting its attention. It continuously roared and fired white beams from its mouth, though Kennedy was able to dodge most of them. The spider ran around behind the creature, tentatively poking its hide to check the thickness and hardness. She would be feeling a very thick and rough texture, and if she continued for a long time, it would start glowing purple. The spider decided trying to bite into it there was not in her best interest, so she started scaling up the beast instead, but dug her talons into it as best she could, trying to release a venom into any possible punctures on her way up. The beast let out a loud roar, startling Kennedy. It threw its spiky tail back, trying to knock Li'l Speeder away. The spider fell to the side: quickly shooting webbing on to the back of the creature to yank herself back in position before scaling further up. If the venom did actually make it into the creature's system, it would normally have a paralyzing effect throughout the body. Kennedy continued firing Chaos Spears at it, along with a few fast purple beams here and there. However, the hog beast didn't seem to be affected by them - only annoyed. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you doing?" Kennedy asked. "Improvi'shing!" The spider yelled back before securing a line of webbing on the head of the beast and jumping a couple feet into the air: aiming to swing down into its mouth. She would succeed, causing the beast to roar and stomp around, charging at everything before firing a black beam from inside its mouth, trying to get her out. The spider did as best she could to cling to the roof of the mouth: gagging for a moment before jabbing her fangs into the gums of the mouth in an attempt to force a larger dose of venom into its system. As the beam blasted out, she could only hope she dodged it, but her body wouldn't be particularly durable against it. The beam missed her, but instead hit Kennedy who looked inside its mouth when it opened it. The beast started to fall on its side while Kennedy looked at himself. "Ugh, tears," he said while looking at his torn outfit and dusting himself off. "Nice work, miss!" he yelled to her. Luckily, its mouth was still open. The spider couldn't really hear Kennedy all that well given her circumstances, but she would have appreciated the compliment otherwise as she was now trying desperately to get a shot out of the mouth to yank herself free. Kennedy scratched the back of his head before looking into the monster's mouth. "I should hold this open," he thought aloud as he extended his sword-arm, stabbing through the top of the beast's mouth and raising it. "You can come out now!" The spider girl hopped out: her knees hitting the exit on her way out which caused her to spin forward toward the pavement. Kennedy flinched and muttered an "Oof!" before flying down to the ground, removing his sword-arm from the monster, and looking at Speeder. "I'm sorry, miss. Are you okay? That was a splendid display of skill right there," said Kennedy. The spider had landed face forward, but as she wiped off the blood from her face, she actually didn't appear injured: despite now sitting in a flat-leg sitting position. She managed to mumble out a groggy "Thank... y-" before promptly vomitting on the sidewalk from the odor inside the beast. "Oh, that's not good. Would you like me to call the hospital for them to send an ambulance?" asked Kennedy. "Nnnn..." She got up after a few seconds. "Nnnnnneed... mou'f wash..." and then the spider rushed back into the store. "Ah, mouthwash," Kennedy said contemplating whether he should follow her or not. Thinking that it'd be kind of strange if he did, he simply waited for her to return so that they could call the authorities. Not exactly on that cue, but definitely while in Kennedy's mind: the sound of sirens was coming up about a minute later. Had it simply been the silent alarm the spider set off earlier, a single patrol car silently driving over to assess the matter would have occured, but at least six of the people that had been in the store had also called the police, and just as Kennedy heard a few doors opening and closing inside the music shop--signifying the spider girl making her way back out, four police vehicles were on their way from the south end behind the subdued creature. Behind these vehicles were some swat-like armored trucks in white and blue, with the letters "SCD" on the sides, the words "Superior Circumstances Division" underneath these. Kennedy waved his hand in the air before flying up to them, waiting for them to come out. The police exited the vehicles, but remained behind them as figures in white and blue almost leather-looking suits rushed out of their vehicles: various circular ports about their arms, chests, and legs, where darkening thickening armor pieces began materializing: five of the members extending out what looked to be sniper-rifle-like weaponry, while six developed more traditional arm-mounted canons, and finally three with these sets of scanners giving off various beeps. The majority--minus the scanners--surrounded the beast immediately, while three others made a dash to Kennedy and the approaching spider girl. The approaching SCD members did not have their weapons raised at the two, but they were reaching to grab at the two. Thankfully before confusion of intention could occur, the commanding officer of the police yelled out with a mega phone--mainly to the public but directed at Kennedy and the spider--"Calmly step away from the entity to a secure area." Kennedy teleported to the side, dodging the grab. "Excuse me? You could've asked." Kennedy's sudden resistence did not do well for the perspective of the SCD. The creature had so far been the only reported threat, which made him a non-target, but this action was not going to be taken lightly. The spider girl did little else than look uncomfortable as she was quickly led away to past the vehicles from the monster, with the leading officer calling out specifically to Kennedy "Sir, please allow the SCD units to escort you away from the creature." Additional members were coming out now, holding these table-looking structures that began surrounding the dormant creature. The officers that Kennedy had teleported away from were on a much more cautious mode now: not moving further toward him, but one still extending his hand in a strain to signify the importance he wanted to get across that Kennedy follow them, or at the very least, move far enough away from the radius. Kennedy eyed them suspiciously. "I'm fine. I can escort myself." Kennedy simply teleported to the sidewalk, watching them. The various SCD officers turned to each other here and there, but in the end decided to keep things from escalating as best they could for the moment: instead of pursuing Kennedy further simply expanding their perimeter as the fencing finished forming around the creature. The various scanners made a ding sound before being plugged into the fencing: a purple dome forming over the beast over time. One of the officers started nodding a bit before turning to Kennedy. "The commander would like a word for explanation of this event." "You see, I am Kennedy McLeod, an interdimensional vigilante. I have proof, if you don't believe me. Well, this beast has been following me, and it got dangerous and annoying, so I decided to terminate it, removing the issue," Kennedy bluntly stated. "... That's... appreciated information, Sir, but I'm not the commander," The office clarified, nudging his head back to the SCD van where the spider girl was currently being interviewed on her end of the story. "Ah, sorry. I thought you were going to forward the message, but I'll follow you to tell him myself," he said, walking up to him. The spider girl waved to Kennedy as the officers led him over to another armored officer with a red stripe over his uniform. "She says you have a history with the monster," The commander addressed as Kennedy came over. "For the moment it looks like you both did well to subdue it, but if there is any information you have that could help with keeping it contained, we would appreciate it." "There's a high chance it will disintegrate soon, like its friends," Kennedy explained. "They do that once they're defeated." "Disintegrate, and not condense and retreat?" "Yes, they disintegrate," Kennedy said, not understanding how hard it was to understand. "Let's hope you're right,"The commander nodded. "Do you expect there to be more?" "A couple, yes. There are a few vultures that I can confirm will arrive," Kennedy replied. "What are they after? You?" "I have a suspicion that they are actually being controlled by a sorcerer of some kind... but yes, they seem to be after me, or something that I happen to have," Kennedy answered. "...Mm," The man grunted, "And here I was hoping this was a one-off," He gestured to another officer, who went back into the van. "How soon do you think it will be till the next attack?" "Relatively soon, but not immediate. I'll guess an hour at least, a day at most," Kennedy said. "That's quite a large range." "Hm, well if they have similar properties to this creature, take one of these," The commander looked over to the officer walking out, who handed out a disc-like item with a glass-looking bulge at the top to Kennedy. "These will teleport any threat they hit to a containment cell. As these creatures are your business, you'll have clearance to them. Termination or investigation, it's up to you. Just the sooner the better before they start breaking the city." Kennedy took the disc and looked it up. "So, if someone is attacked by these beasts, we should do what to them?" "We'll be out to respond. How long are you staying in the city?" "Either until the beasts are defeated... or until I'm asked to leave," Kennedy responded. "Well for now, we'd prefer you stay around just to better our chances to figure out these things, but if it escalates too far, we'll have to relocate you, at least out of the city. We'll let you know. Our units, again, will be positioned around. Sorry your first day... wee- your arrival wasn't the most pleasant." "It's no problem. I'm pretty used to it in actuality," said Kennedy. "And if I ever cause trouble, please tell me, and I'll escort myself." The leading officer nodded. "Once this creature...disintegrates, we'll clear out. No one appears hurt," The officer turned to the spider, asking "Was there any damage to your shop, Ma'am?" The spider girl shook her head. "Maybe when the cu'shta'mer'sh rushed out? Might've knoc't sh'omething over." "Alright then," The man sighed. "We'll leave you both to it then. You're free to go but we'll be in touch." "Thank you," thanked Kennedy, giving a salute. The man gave a little nod and salute as well, with the spider woman casually walking over with an attempt to give Kennedy a hug. Kennedy accepted the hug, giving one back. "Thank you for your assistance. It was much needed, and it feels.... nice to know that there's someone willing to help you when something so strange happens." The spider took his hand to lead Kennedy away from the police and SCD units. "Peopo'l don't help you often?" "Not really, to be frank. I'm more used to saving people than people saving me," Kennedy admitted. "Oh... Well... are... you doing any'shing el'sh right now?" "Well, I'm going to buy myself an apartment," Kennedy said, money appearing out of thin air and landing in his hand. "But I'm free. Why do you ask, miss?" The spider's follow-up question dissolved from her mind as her attention immediately centered on the money appearing from the air. "U-uh... w- how did-" she pointed. "Don't worry about it," Kennedy said. "Just some Chaos Force assistance. Anyway, why do you ask if I'm available? Did you want to... do something?" "Mmmmmaybe?" She half-confidentally prompted. "Well, then, if you were to, what do you think we'd do?" Kennedy said, playing along. "I take it your shift is finished?" "Ye-!" She froze. "... estup- One sh'econd!" She pleaded before running back into the shop. Kennedy nodded before waiting for the spider to return. She was soon on her phone, pacing back and forth for about a half minute while talking with someone before finally hanging up and locking the front door: rushing back to meet Kennedy. "All done!" "So, what did you do?" Kennedy asked. "I was just doing multiple flips in the air." "I wa'sh calling my bo'sh," was her original response before realizing the context and clarifying "The mon'shter! Uh... I u'shed my fangs," She opened her mouth a bit more, pointing as if they weren't already quite visible. "Venom." "Ooh, venom. I haven't seen a lot of venom users in my travels," Kennedy said with a smile. "This really is interesting. How do you exert it? Does it come out naturally? Were you born with it? What would happen if you bit me right now? Are you a hero here? Do people know your ability?" Kennedy kept firing rapid questions. The spider girl tried to keep up with the questions, deciding to make the attempt of cherry-pick jumping into as many as she could. "Born with it... Uh, come'sh out of my fangs, and uh," she held up her foot "feet... claw'sh? Talon'sh?" "Ooh, talons," Kennedy said before shaking his head. "Sorry. I was just so amazed by the natural layout of your internal features - no, wait, that sounds strange - your powers are quite impressive," managed Kennedy. The spider just shot him a little smile, chuckling a bit before walking forward. "Thank'sh. I'm u'shed ta' that... Not a lot of peop'ol know, no." "I can understand why. You don't really need venom to get by as a cashier," Kennedy said with a shrug. She chuckled again. "Nope. You don't have tho'z kind of job'sh though, huh? Nine t'uh five and all that." "This is going to sound really strange, but I'm an Extreme Gearist who lives with his rich friend. So, no, not exactly," Kennedy explained. "I personally can't see myself as a manager or an accountant." “What’s an ex’shreme geare’sht do?” She asked as they strolled down the way. “Like... mechanic’sh?” "We race. Using Extreme Gear, which can be hoverboards, skates, or more, we race in order to win and get money. It can be challenging, especially for newcomers," said Kennedy. "It was hard for me to get used to it. Not something you want to try if you give up easily." The spider's eyes never showed any change in expression, but that was mainly because of the goggles with the smiley faces on every eye. Despite this, the rest of her made up the difference in expressing the excitement at the prospect. "Did you win any?" "After a lot of failures, I eventually got first place," Kennedy said. "It was a really good feeling. But I have to keep practicing - if I want to do it for a living, I can't take a long break. Just have to keep pushing harder, you know?" "DO you want ta' do it for a living?" "Well, if I didn't, all that effort would be for nothing," Kennedy said with a light chuckle. "And with all the excitement I'm used to, taking a job with anything less would be disappointing. I'm determined to make it work." "Do the mon'shter'sh evah'r pop in when you're hover-boarding?" "Occasionally. But I can take them out pretty quickly," Kennedy replied. "However, they seem to be getting tougher." "Why are they aft'ar you again?" She turned a corner, nearing an approaching plaza. "I'm not sure... I'll have to figure it out," Kennedy said back. "I don't want to put y'all in danger.... ugh, did I say 'y'all?' My mouth is a wild animal." "That'sh a bad thing?" She smirked. "Depends on who is the cause of you saying that," Kennedy replied. "My... acquaintance Mac is quite strange. I think I'm a better person if his habits don't rub off on me. I'd like not to become Scarlet 2.0." Kennedy lightly chuckled before looking at her. "I'm talking about myself too much. What's your name?" "They call me Li'l Sp'sheeder," She chuckled. "Li'l Speeder? Do you have super speed, or the power to change your size?" asked Kennedy. She shook her head. "Nope. I'm ach'ually kinda tall for my average. Name just... sh'tuck," she chuckled. "Ah. From childhood, or is it just something you made for yourself?" "Sh'ome of it'ch from other peop'ol, sh'ome from me," she shrugged. "You got sh'ome music ear'lay'r," she addressed. "Oh, yes. Dreamy Days. It's really too bad it's a rock song - I was expecting some light pop," Kennedy said as he muttered "Clickbait...." before turning to her. "What type of music do you like?" "Clickbait?" She overheard, tilting her head just slightly. "... I like sh'ynth? Like... acapella sh'ynth, with... sh'ome bluez." "Blues. You seem like a classy person," Kennedy said with a light laugh. "I'm personally very mainstream." "Sh'o normal rock bandz? Like... pop mu'shic?" "Yes, exactly! I listen to the same type of music that everyone else does." Kennedy lightly blushed. "That sounds strange aloud. But I guess we all have our habits, don't we?" Kennedy said before changing the topic. "Random question, and I'm sincerely sorry if it bothers you - how did you gets your powers?" "Sh'ome lab or sh'omething?" She shrugged. "Gue'sh I was an ex'shparament or sh'omething." "Radioactive spider bite?" Kennedy guessed, being totally serious. "Is your side job a reporter for a very popular newspaper?" "No, I make muzzic online," She replied plainly, clearly missing the reference. "Ooh, a music maker? I know a few audiophiles, but I've never met someone who makes music. What type of music do you like to make? Would you like a career in it? I really could see you as a DJ," Kennedy replied. "Sh'ynth," She chuckled back. "I can't really sh'ing lyrics, sh'o I jush't kind of vocalize." "Why do you say that? Do you think your accent will give you trouble? Something as measly like that won't change someone's opinion of you too much. For example, my ally Mac has a Spanish accent and a beautiful voice.... though he'll never admit it," Kennedy replied. "Well no. More like... the talking part in general," She tapped one of her fangs. "I sh'ound like my mouth i'sh sh'tuffed all the time." "What? No, your voice sounds completely and absolutely normal," Kennedy lied. "A little accent isn't anything to worry about. It sounds like you're just talking. Then again... I understand why you wouldn't want your life to change out of nowhere all of a sudden." "That'sh... sh'weet," she replied, seeing through the support, but appreciating it none the less. She strolled into a small general store. Kennedy followed, seeing Li'l Speeder as his companion in this world. "So... is there anything special about this universe?" "Sh'uper heroe'sh," She shrugged. "Not too much. Your world?" "Aliens, mystical life forces, prophecies... that's pretty much it," he answered. "What kind of alien'sh?" She strolled about before picking up a boom box. "Ones that tried to kill the earth and host it. It wasn't so fun." Kennedy then looked at the boom box. "Ooh, what do you plan on doing with that?" "C'mon," She nudged, walking to the check-out. "So no pretty alien'sh?" Kennedy thought long and hard about Luna. "Maybe she was slightly less terrible-looking when she was younger, but she's not a sight for sore eyes. Wait, are you trying to distract me?" "Maybeh' a litt'ol?" Speeder replied as they went through the check-out. "Who wa'sh not terrib'ol-looking? An alien?" "I have yet to meet one in my dimension. Not to say there haven't been any attractive people in other realms," Ken said, his face slightly red. The checkout employee kept silent as they went through, but eventually had to speak up with a quick "$29.99!" with Speeder swiping her card and the employee going back to silence. "Gue'sh you gotta be pre'dy met'ol to do all that." (Hallo)(Hallo II)(Hallo III)(Hallo IV) "..are you trying to distract me? I can't tell what you're getting at," said Kennedy, before deciding to test if she was listening. "I'm going to blow up the city. If you're listening, you'll react." "Yeah I don't think you'd do that," She chuckled. "Well, obviously you aren't tuning me out," said Kennedy, trying to figure her out. "WHat are you getting the boom box for? I assume we're going to your residence?" They walked out of the store. "Why, you bunking?" She chuckled. "Well, I mean, being the new Mobian in town could make me slightly lonely," said Kennedy. "Plus, it'd be really nice to see your synth skills." "Mmmmm well it depen'sh on what my roomma'ches sh'ay about it," She replied. Eventually she stopped at a corner of a block and sat down the Boom Box, starting to set up batteries in it. "Ooh, roommates? How about that. Even more wonderful characters for me to encounter in this world," Kennedy said before trailing off into a mix of "It's always nice to explore new worlds and" and "But threats are imminent, so I must still take caution". "You sh'ound like one of tho'sh gaming heroe'sh," the Speeder chuckled. "Alright, almo'sh done." "Almost done with what?" Kennedy asked again. "Ju'sht need the music," Speeder turned to Kennedy. Kennedy levitated above the ground, laid back in the air, and crossed his legs. "You mean Dreamy Days? Sure, I Can give that to you," Kennedy said, handing it to her. Category:Roleplays